Lady of the Lake
"Lady of the Lake" redirects here. For the character of that name, see Lady of the Lake (character). "Lady of the Lake" (also known as "Spirit of Avalon") is the twenty-fifth episode of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''It is the first part of the season two's finale, concluded in "The Last Dance" ("The One Jewel"), and features the song "Spirit of Avalon". Its international titles include Catalan "'L'esperit d'Avalon'", German "'Alles verloren'" ("All Lost"), French "'L'Esprit d'Avalon'", Portugaese "'O espírito de Avalon'", Russian "'Дух Авалона'", Serbo-Croat "'Duh Avalona'", and Spanish "'El espíritu de Avalon'". The Jewel Riders must travel to the mysterious Heart of Avalon to prevent the prophecy of Fortune Jewel from coming true. However, Lady Kale and Morgana are determined to arrive there first, leading to to the beginning of the final battle between the forces of light and dark for the control of the wild magic that will determine the fate of Avalon. After a magical showdown between Gwen and her evil aunt, only one of them will be left standing... Plot summary Elements '''Main casts' * Gwenevere, "Gwen" - Princess of Avalon, wears the Sun Stone * Sunstar - Winged unicorn, bonded to Gwen with Sun Stone * Fallon - Warrior, scout, wears the Moon Stone * Moondance - Champion unicorn, bonded to Fallon with Moon Stone * Tamara - Singer, songwriter, communicates with the unicorns, wears the Heart Stone * Shadowsong - Magical zebracorn, bonded to Tamara with the Heart Stone * Archie - Wise owl, chaperon to girls * Kale - Evil Princess of Avalon, uses the Dark Stone * Rufus and Twig - Dweasel stooges, bonded to Kale with the Dark Stone * Grimm - Kale's dragon * Morgana - Wizard of the Wild Magic * Merlin - Great Wizard and Father of Avalon Guest characters * Lady of the Lake - The Spirit of Avalon * Arienda - Queen of the Faery Wraiths Guest Enchanted Jewels & magical bits The Wizard Jewels (6): # The Garden Stone # The Unicorn Jewel # The Jewel of the Sea # The Time Stone # The Jewel of Arden # The Fortune Jewel # The Staff of Avalon Story With six Wizard Jewels found and secured inside the Jewel Box, the Jewel Riders go to on their second Jewel Quest's final adventure to find the Grandfather Travel Tree in order to reach Merlin. They receive the Jewels from Queen Anya and King Jared at the Crystal Palace and head to the Forests of Arden together with the boys of the Wolf Pack. They go through the forest and discuss plans. The boys use their Forest Stones to ask the trees to lead them to the Grandfather Tree. The girls add their powers to reveal the path, show that their hearts are true, and to light the way. A beam of light appears in the sky, showing where the Tree is. However, Lady Kale then spots their magic from the air, and so she tracks down and spots the Grandfather Tree first and has Grimm land her nearby. Kale and a projection of Morgana try to open a wild magic portal, but the Tree refuses saying that evil may not enter the Heart of Avalon. In response, Kale starts whipping with the magic of her Dark Stone, until she manages to force open the portal. Once Kale flies in by Grimm, the Tree explodes. Upon their arrival at the destination at a shore in the Misty Moors, Morgana begins absorbing power from magic mist as she finally enters Avalon in her physical form. Meanwhile, the group heard the trees calling for help and they went faster. Finally they reach the now nearly-dead tree. The heroes use the Sun Stone and Forest Stones to help it and Tamara adds her Heart Stone and heals the Tree, which tells them to hurry and opens a portal. Tamara and Shadowsong are first through the portal, with the other girls and Archie following, but the Pack's boys fail to get through. The girls ride the wild magic and it is nice and smooth, unlike normal, until it gets rough again. Gwenevere is the last through and the others ride over to meet her. Tamara touches the water and says it is like pure magic. Suddenly, Kale and Morgana appear above them and unleash a barrage of magic. Their attacks keep coming and the group avoid the blasts, but then Morgana casts a spell for which there is no defense. Told by by her trapped friends to get away and save the Wizard Jewels, Gwen and Sunstar escape at the last moment before Fallon, Tamara, their mounts and Archie all are turned into crystal statues. Morgana then sends the triumphant Kale after Gwen and the Jewels. The Princess manages to escape, but despairs the loss of her friends. Arienda appears and guides Gwenevere then gets to a misty shore and traverses it via a boat to a mist island, the Heart of Avalon. At the end of her journey, Lady of the Lake (the spirit of Avalon) speaks to her and gives her the magic of Avalon in the form of a staff. Gwen is shown a prophecy of being crowned the Queen of Avalon and marrying Drake, and of her final task awaiting her before it can happen: she needs to forge a jewel for the staff out of the Wizard Jewels in the Center of the Wild Magic. But then Gwenevere is found by Kale and Grimm who followed them. Gwen is chased down, and they both land and confront each other at a henge. Her wicked aunt demands for the Princess to give up and hand over the Jewels to save herself. Gwen refuses and Kale attacks, soon joined by Morgana. Badly outmatched, the Princess calls on the Great Spirit of Avalon and has her love and sworn protector Ian summoned to help in her desperate fight. Ian appears as the furious Beast and catches Morgana and Kale by surprise, blasting them out of the way. Ian then calms and turns into a human and Gwen gets into air on Sunstar with him. They go back to Tamara and Fallon as Lady Kale follows in pursuit. The Princess goes back and she and Ian make their stand near the statue forms of her friends. She uses the Staff to activate the magic of the Wizard Jewels and casts Kale's own spell she had used on the Jewel Riders to finally get rid of Kale and her minions, and then uses the Wizard Jewels to turn the rest of her group back to flesh. Gwen and her friends all rejoice, but suddenly Morgana shows up and unseen steals away the Wizard Jewels. Morgana deflects the Jewel Riders' beams with the Jewel Box, taunting the shocked girls, and then vanishes into a magic portal which disappears behind her... Behind the scenes The scene of Gwenevere receiving the Staff of Avalon from the Lady of the Lake mirrors King Arthur receiving the sword Excalibur in the legend. Original script Arienda is noted to be the Queen of the Fairy Wraiths, a title she did not have in "Prince of the Forest". The song "Spirit of Avalon" was originally a musical number titled “"Heart of the Magic". Avalon: Web of Magic connections (to be written) Media File:25-06.png File:25-07.png File:25-01.png File:25-08.png File:25-03.png File:25-04.png File:25-05.png File:25-02.png File:25-09.png File:25-10.png File:25-11.png File:25-12.png File:25-13.png File:Spirit of Avalon - Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders - Full Episode 25 - S2E12 File:Spirit of Avalon - Starla and The Jewel Riders - Full Episode 25 - S2E12 File:L'esprit d'A valon - Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 25 File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders 25 (Russian) File:Starla i Jahaci Dragulja - Duh Avalona File:Starla e as Jóias Encantadas 25 O espirito de Avalon External links * Official streaming * Original script (pdf) Category:Episodes Category:Second season